


My Very Own Angels

by PattRose



Series: Angel Series [2]
Category: The Pretender, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair take Jarod shopping for some things he needs and while they are in town, Jim sees Miss Parker.Sequel to Maybe Angels.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Shopping





	My Very Own Angels

My Very Own Angels  
Sequel to Maybe Angels  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair take Jarod shopping for some things he needs and while they are in town, Jim sees Miss Parker.   
Genre: Slash   
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Shopping  
Warning: Crossover with The Pretender. Sequel to Maybe Angels.   
Word Count: 2057  
Beta: Bluewolf. (Thank you, sweetie.)   
A/N: The Pretender deals with a man named Jarod who was kidnapped and raised by a think tank called The Centre. After living at the Centre for some 30 years or so, he escaped after discovering the truth.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/myveryownangels_zpssmbcyfgr.png.html)

**In Seattle, at a cabin with Jim and Blair**

On the fifth day Jarod woke up in Seattle, he smiled and now knew how people felt that were content. Four days in a row, Jim and Blair had taken him fishing. When he first started, he was getting small fish, but now, he was getting larger ones and could clean and debone them as quickly as Jim did. 

Jarod couldn’t believe how lucky he was for stopping to help Blair Sandburg with a flat tire. Jarod had been accidentally shot in the shoulder, but Jim and Blair listened to his story about the Centre and brought him up to a cabin in Seattle. They were staying for two weeks.

Jarod could hear Jim on the phone downstairs, but he couldn’t hear what Jim was saying. _How wonderful to be able to hear what people say in another room. Although, he doesn’t act like it’s a gift most of the time._ Jim was a Sentinel, who could hear things he shouldn’t, see things you wouldn’t believe, tastes things you’d never guess were in things, smell anything and everything and last but not least, he was very touchy feely. 

In the last five days, Jarod had also discovered what true love was. He had seen it with his own eyes. Jim and Blair were in love and didn’t bother hiding it from anyone. It was Jarod’s first male/male relationship to witness, so it had been quite the learning experience. 

Jarod went walking with Jim for about five miles every single morning. Jim loved to exercise and so did Jarod, so their friendship was working out well. Blair exercised in different ways. He cleaned the cabin, did laundry and things like that. All three of the men were staying very busy, but Jarod found himself worried that he was in the way. 

Jarod came down the stairs and said, “Good morning, Blair. Good morning, Jim.”

Jim smiled. “Did you sleep well, Jarod?” 

“Yes, I did, Jim. I have no pain in my shoulder at all anymore. You and Blair are good nurses. Speaking of that, did I ever tell you about the time I was a nurse for a man whose family was trying to kill him?”

Blair snickered. “No, but somehow I’m not surprised. You have had a very exciting life.”

“I would trade for your life in a heartbeat, Blair.”

“Stop being so serious, you two. Sit down and have breakfast, Jarod,” Jim ordered and Jarod sat down. 

While Jarod told Blair about the nursing job, Jim got Jarod’s breakfast on his plate and took it over to the table. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

Jim sat down and continued eating his. He smiled again at Jarod and said, “I’m getting cabin fever. Tell us what Miss Parker looks like so we know who to look for and we’ll go into town for some shopping. And Sydney too. The walks in the morning are very nice, but it would be good to go into town.” 

“I’ve got a better idea. Let me bring something down to show you. They are discs with pictures of me growing up, but I have some of Miss Parker and Sydney on them too.”

“Finish eating first. Then we’ve got plenty of time.” Jim started cleaning up the kitchen while Blair and Jarod finished and brought their plates into the sink for Jim. 

“Thank you for everything, Jim,” Jarod said. 

“Yeah, what he said,” Blair agreed. 

“I’m going to get those little discs and the player so you can see what they look like. And I would love to get out of the cabin. Isn’t it funny that they call it cabin fever? Can it still be cabin fever if we walk every morning?”

They all laughed as Jarod walked upstairs. When he came down he was carrying a little box of discs and a player. Something that Jim and Blair had never seen before. It was weird looking. Jarod sat down and put the first one in and said, “This is Miss Parker.”

Jarod stilled the scene and Jim and Blair got their first look at the horrible woman that made life so unbearable for Jarod. 

Blair finally said, “She’s very beautiful, but she has a haunted look about her.”

“She is haunted. She lost her mother when she was young and was brought up at the Centre almost like I was. Except that she could come and go as she pleased. But she was a captive also. Her mind was ruined by her father and Mr. Raines. This is Mr. Raines.” 

They both looked and made a face. Jim said, “He looks like pure evil.”

“And guess who this is?” Jarod asked as he stilled another section of the disc. 

“Broots. He’s working on something on a computer, and looks like a computer geek. Am I right?” Blair asked. 

“You are right, Blair.”

Jarod stilled the next scene and asked Jim, “Guess who this is?”

“There is Sydney. Chief, have a good look. If you see this man, don’t let him fool you. He would take Jarod back to the Centre in a heartbeat if given the chance.”

“These are two of the men they hired last time. I’m not sure they would keep on using the same two men. But it’s good to see pictures of them.”

“Jump in the shower, Jarod and we’ll put a clean dressing on your wounds and we’ll go into town. I think we’re safe. I’ll have my gun with me at all times.”

“Thank you so much, Jim. I won’t be long in the shower. I’m getting to be such a slug in the mornings. Lazy, lazy, lazy.” 

Jim laughed and asked, “The five mile walk isn’t enough for you?”

Jarod smiled and said, “I guess not.”

Blair burst out laughing. “We should take some Polaroids of the three of us, Jarod. Then you’ll be able to remember us.”

“I’ll never forget either of you. You’re like my very own angels. But we will leave no evidence of us being together. I don’t want them hurting you.”

“Can we take some of you?” Blair asked. 

Jarod thought on that and said, “I think it’s safer if we don’t, Blair.”

Jim said, “Let’s not be so serious. The chances of them being at the boardwalk are slim to none. Jarod needs some new clothes.”

They all went to get ready and spend the day together.

*

They walked up and down the beach quite a few times, making Jarod quite happy.

“Jim, what do you see far out in the ocean?”

“Dolphins.”

“You are so lucky, Jim. I would give anything to be able to see that far.”

Blair got serious and said, “If people found out about him he would be in a lab, poked and prodded. So he’s a little like you, Jarod. He would have to run all the time.”

“In that case, Jim, I would rather be like Blair.”

They all smiled and Jim said, “How about a Coney Dog?”

“I’ve read about them, but didn’t know where to find them. I would love one.”

“They’re terrible for you. They’re artery clogging food,” Blair said. 

“So you’re not going to have one?” Jarod asked. 

“Yes, I am. I want my arteries to clog up at the same time as Jim’s.”

Jarod laughed and said, “Jim, he puts romance into everything, even dying.”

“He’s a keeper all right.”

They got their dogs and sat down at a table that was empty and ate them. They were very enjoyable. 

Blair asked, “Did you ever pretend you were a cop?”

“Yes, I did. I got perfect scores at the range and I was a good cop. I was there to stop some bad ones. I actually made a big difference in some lives, both good and bad.”

“Jim would probably like having a new job every week. Sometimes I think he gets tired of the bad guys and the crime.”

“I only did it for a week, Jim, and I was drained. I can imagine how you feel.”

“You’ve got to get some surfer tee shirts up on the boardwalk,” Blair pointed out. 

“We’ll get an Italian Ice while we’re up there too,” Jim said. 

“Oh, something new for me to try. I love new things,” Jarod replied. 

“Oh, no, not you, Jarod,” Blair teased. 

They all laughed as they walked back up to the shops on the boardwalk. Jim was scanning the crowd and couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Sydney and Miss Parker.

He tuned Jarod around and Blair followed suit. “I take it they’re here?”

“Yes, they’re a ways off. But we’ve got to get to the car. They might have someone checking the cars. How would you feel about the trunk?”

“Not great, but better than the alternative. Should we run?” Jarod asked. 

“No, they would see us running. We’re almost to the car. There is no one around. Get in the trunk right away. Put the shopping bags in front of your body in case they search the trunk. If they want to search the trunk, I’ll make up some excuse not to. I’m sorry this is happening to you, Jarod,” Jim said. 

Once he was settled, Jim shut the trunk and waited a while for Miss Parker to catch up to them. Jim wanted to see her in person. What he saw was a fairly pretty woman who was confused about things, but who could turn on you in an instant. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Jim said as he pulled Blair in for a kiss. Miss Parker stared and sneered at them. To irritate her more, Jim kissed Blair once again. 

The two men that were with Sydney and Miss Parker thought Jim and Blair were gross. They got into their car and took off. 

Miss Parker was showing pictures of Jarod to anyone and everyone but no one seemed interested. 

Sydney said, “Miss Parker, we’ve been at this for three days. I think Jarod is hurt or indeed kidnapped. Maybe we should head back to the Centre to see if he’s called in. Or if someone has called in.”

“He’s probably surfing and having a good ole time, Sydney. You worry about him too much. That’s part of your problem.”

“Whatever. I’m going back to the Centre,” Sydney said as he walked away from her.

“I guess we all will. Maybe he’ll call tonight,” Miss Parker hoped. No matter what a bad-ass she pretended to be, she didn’t want him to be dead or hurt. She hoped he didn’t call that night and they would all start from scratch looking for him as usual. She wanted things to get back to normal.

Jim sat at the stop sign and listened to what they were saying. He whispered, “They’re leaving. We can come back next week.”

“Thank God. I can’t imagine living like he has to. What a fucking nightmare. But you would never know that from meeting him. He’s so upbeat and happy. I’m glad we met him.”

“So am I, Chief. So am I.”

In the trunk, Jarod could hear them talking and smiled at their fondness for him. He was a very lucky man, indeed.

In the car, all that could be heard was, “Damn it, Jim, we never went shopping or got the Italian Ice.”

Jarod laughed in the trunk and realized how funny that was. He was stuck in a trunk and Blair was worried about Italian Ice.

He had chosen good friends. His very own angels. Jarod was a lucky, lucky man. He was even luckier when Jim let him out of the trunk about ten minutes later. Jarod didn’t like that experience at all. 

The end


End file.
